


镇魂 事后-浴-赵处长的美好构想

by tonyandkevin



Category: zh - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyandkevin/pseuds/tonyandkevin





	镇魂 事后-浴-赵处长的美好构想

赵云澜曾经也想过改变一下自己和沈巍在性事上的位置。  
但总得不可以一口吃个大胖子嘛，急事也得缓着来，赵云澜倒是想得美滋滋，甚至已经开始了美好构想的第一步计划。  
譬如事后不要光瘫在床上？  
男人嘛，就应该懒懒地倚在床头，抽一根事后烟，如果这个时候沈巍是瘫倒无力的就更好了，他还可以趁机揩一把油，而后对着他吐一脸的烟圈：“爽吗？”  
事实上……  
现实不仅会和美好构想差之千里，还他娘的反着来。  
赵云澜闭上了眼睛，感觉到身体大半都沉入了温水之中，明明自己也是练家子，想要抬手动一下，却觉得身体软弱无力，浑身的酸软酥麻都集中到了下身那处。  
鬼知道沈巍对他做了些什么……  
正想着，浴缸就挤了个人进来，水花溅着打在他的脸上，毫不客气。  
浴缸本来就不大，赵云澜也是长手长脚的货，这下塞个人进来，当真是挤得满满当当的了。赵云澜迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看到男子赤裸着身体倚在浴缸边，脱下眼镜后的沈教授长发半湿地搭在肩头，健硕的上半身肌肤光洁如玉，水珠顺着身体充满美感的线条一路下滑，最后又流向被水汽氤氲遮住的胯部。  
忍不住咽了口唾沫。  
沈巍笑得一脸纯良无害：“要帮你洗一下吗？”他笑起来的时候，眼角稍稍上挑，漆黑的眼眸里荡漾着水波。  
真是妖孽。  
赵云澜哼哼出声，想来个上下颠倒，奈何心有余而力不足，忍不住被美色诱惑住，最后只能蚊吟般地挤出一句：“轻点。”  
说出口就觉不妥，不应该是说“你爷爷我来帮你洗吧”，或者“滚蛋”，再不济说句“小孩还挺能干”，也能挽回几分薄面啊！  
娘里娘气，赵云澜咂了咂嘴。  
那厢听话的沈教授已经笑吟吟地靠了过来，伸手揽住他的腰身，轻笑着俯身贴过来：“嗯，好。”

——

已经是折腾过一番的了，菊穴甚至不用扩张，沈巍只探了二指进去，带着温水一举攻入，身前的男子就哼哼地叫了起来。  
他似乎是真的在帮赵云澜“洗一下”了，脸上的神情要多正经有多正经，你要现在拿份日报往他眼前一搁，真就是知识分子看日报的场景了。  
可那动作又不正经，明明只是简单清洗吧，偏要探得深入，顺着那内里的嫩肉几番挤按，模仿着性交的频率几番伸入探出，带着薄茧的指腹蹭着肉壁的皱褶，立马就引得赵云澜低低骂了一句。  
销魂。  
明明才累了一番，只是这样被简单地撩拨几下，疲软的身体又一点一点地情动起来，甚至连男根也直直在水底挺起。  
赵云澜索性将身体完全靠在沈巍怀里，感受到他炙热的顶端稳稳抵在臀部，隔着温水嚣张跋扈地顶住。  
已经尝过那滋味了。  
赵云澜后知后觉地挪了挪屁股，后怕地想要退。  
浴缸就这么点地方，退到避无可避，直到男人箍住他的肩膀，薄唇覆上来，慢条斯理地吮住赵云澜发软的耳根，那处带着温度的头部慢慢嵌进他的股缝，还未等他反应过来，身后的男人猛地挺臀发力，和着温水破进来——  
“嗯……”  
沈巍进来的力道很大，连带着水面也晃了一下，赵云澜被他猝不及防地一撞，整个人都向前一扑，猛地抓住了浴缸的扶手，这才发觉浴缸里的水开始凉下来了，唯有交合的那处——  
热得发烫。  
水的阻力不算大，犹是如此，沈巍仍是慢吞吞地拔出，又一鼓作气地挺入，硕大的顶端带着水一齐挺进内里，撞着他的嫩肉磨蹭，又在戳到他敏感的内壁时浅浅退了出去，是他一贯的作风。  
赵云澜被他的玩法撩得情欲重起，才刚刚退下的欲望又叫嚣着涌上心头，男人深谙他的心思，挺着健腰再度冲了进来。  
……真爽。  
赵处眯上了眼睛，身后那处被凿得发软，连带着全身都酥麻起来，刺激的快感从尾椎一路涌上大脑，浑然忘我。  
……好像把什么给忘了？  
管他呢。


End file.
